Quem de Nós Dois
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Severo dá uma aula sobre a Poção do Amor enquanto Hermione está envolta em pensamentos. Songfic baseada na música “Quem de Nós Dois”, da Ana Carolina.


QUEM DE NÓS DOIS  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J.K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
N/A: esta é uma songfic que dá continuidade as minhas anteriores, "Eu Só Sei Amar Assim" e "Mais do Que Eu Posso Ter", mas não é obrigatória a leitura delas para o entendimento desta. Ela é baseada na música "Quem de Nós Dois", uma adaptação da Ana Carolina para a música "La mia storia tra le dita". Envolve o shipper Severo Snape & Hermione Granger, portanto se você tem algo contra o casal, não continue. A quem ler, por favor mande reviews...  
  
Spoilers: TODOS os livros, incluindo "Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix".  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Eu e você  
  
Não é assim tão complicado  
  
Não é difícil perceber  
  
Quem de nós dois  
  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
  
O amor acontecer  
  
Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
  
E eu já nem preciso  
  
Depois daquele fim de semana insone, eles iriam se encontrar novamente. Na segunda-feira a tarde seria a primeira aula de poções do sexto ano da Grifinória e com certeza ambos estariam lá. Aquela aula seria um duplo tempo e, pela primeira vez, o agente-duplo de Dumbledore acreditava ter uma missão que não seria capaz de cumprir: evitar que o seu olhar caia sobre ela. Em certo ponto ele a invejava. Invejava sua juventude não desperdiçada, seus amigos e seu rosto alegre quando conversavam. Ele tinha quase certeza que era o sorriso dela que o havia fisgado. Era quase como se ele tivesse medo dele, de que a felicidade dela o envolvesse como uma rede da qual ele não teria como escapar. Mas agora que ele se deu conta disso, ele sabia que era tarde demais para tomar qualquer providência.  
  
Muito a contra-gosto, o professor de poções reconhecia estar apaixonado. Ele ainda não havia se decidido o quão ruim (ou bom?) a situação podia ser. Durante as aulas e nos momentos em que se encontravam (como no salão comunal), ele se sentia preenchido pela visão dela, como se mesmo estando longe, ela pudesse aquece-lo. Claro que não aquece-lo fisicamente, como num bom abraço, mas aquecer seu coração, como se de repente a vida batesse a sua porta, mandando, ordenando que ele se sinta feliz e completo. A cada dia tornava-se mais difícil para Snape esconder seus sentimentos. Provavelmente todos notavam a sua cara de bobo quando a Srt. Granger respondia alguma coisa na aula. No início ele disfarçava estar apenas defendendo a Sonserina e se mostrava raivoso, mas estava cada dia mais difícil não perceber os reais sentimentos dele.  
  
Sinto dizer  
  
Que amo mesmo, tá ruim pra disfarçar  
  
Entre nós dois  
  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
  
Além do que já combinamos  
  
No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
  
Meio na contra-mão  
  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
  
Eu não esqueci nada  
  
Hermione estava anormalmente ansiosa aquela manhã. Vários de seus amigos já haviam comentado isso, mas ela sempre desviava do assunto. Ela sabia a causa de seu comportamento estranho. Não podia contar para ninguém, claro, mas ele tinha um nome bem específico e bem conhecido em Hogwarts: Severo Snape. Agora ela tinha certeza do que sentia, pois não era possível passar tanto tempo com ele em mente se não fosse nada de importante. Ela o amava. E estava ficando realmente difícil para ela agora, afinal o seu amado professor era o odiado mestre de todos os outros. Como não concordar quando Harry dizia que ele estava sendo extremante injusto? Como não defender demais Snape e se entregar quando Rony o chamava de "cobra sebosa"? E como, por Merlin, como concordar completamente com Neville, sem hesitar, quando o garoto reclamava que o professor era cruel e desumano???  
  
Ao chegar na masmorra onde teriam a aula, ela dirigiu-se rapidamente para a última carteira e nem notou que o professor virou-se de costas no exato momento que ela passou pela porta. Quando ele começou a aula, com aquele usual tom de voz frio e calculista, Hermione concentrara-se no seu trabalho, na poção a ser feita, com todas as suas forças. "Não podia ser mais irônico", pensou ela em certo momento da aula, "a aula de hoje ser justamente sobre a poção do amor. Isso é ridículo!". E logo toda a sua concentração tinha fugido do seu ser. Ela continuava a preparar a poção corretamente, mas era um trabalho automático, afinal ela era excelente aluna em poções. Sua cabeça preocupava-se em achar alguma relação com aquele ser aparentemente insensível e a poção da aula, tratando justamente do sentimento mais nobre, o amor.  
  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro  
  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida  
  
Severo estava particularmente contrariado com a aula que estava dando. Simplesmente não entendia porque Dumbledore havia pedido que ele incluísse a Poção do Amor no currículo do sexto ano. Era completamente sem propósito, mas ele não poderia negar um pedido do diretor, e providenciou rapidamente a aula para livrar-se desse encargo. Ele lembrou-se perfeitamente das instruções que devia dar aos alunos, de não brincar com algo daquele tipo, pois poderiam ver resultados desastrosos. Ele usaria apenas uma contra- poção para verificar se o trabalho dos alunos estava correto e então ia desprezar todo o material da aula. Mas depois de passar as instruções e anotar os ingredientes no quadro-negro, ele teria que passar de caldeirão em caldeirão verificando se os alunos estavam preparando corretamente a poção. Passar pela Sonserina foi fácil, mas ao começar a fileira de bancadas da Grifinória, pôde sentir um sentimento de ansiedade crescer em seu peito.  
  
Ele sabia o que, ou melhor, quem encontraria na última bancada, ao lado de Potter e Weasley. Snape tentava todos os dias afasta-la de sua mente, de seu coração, mas era algo impossível, ele sabia agora. Ela estava tão próxima a ele, tão perto, que não havia como se afastar dela e das emoções que ela lhe causava. E ela estava sempre ali. E ele finalmente chegara ao último caldeirão, o de Hermione. "Perfeito como sempre" foi o que pensou enquanto procurava evitar o olhar dela. Mas não foi o que disse. Queria falar a ela tantas coisas, que acabou apenas dando um resmungo, e virando- se de costas para ela, seguiu para frente da classe e sentou-se à mesa.  
  
Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
  
Falar só por falar  
  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
  
Leu no meu olhar  
  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
  
Por que eu já nem preciso  
  
O final da aula se aproximava, e com ele, Snape também chegava a sua bancada. Mais uma vez ele examinara sua mesa de trabalho, seu caldeirão e por fim sua poção. Mesmo desconcentrada do trabalho ela sabia que tudo estava perfeito. Mas obviamente que ele não disse isso. Virou-se e saiu resmungando algo, apenas. Mas ela notou que antes, quando ele estava ali, que ele evitava olhar diretamente para ela enquanto fazia sua inspeção. Ele nunca havia feito isso, mas o que lhe incomodou de verdade foi o instante em que ele, sem querer, encontrou os olhos dela. Ela viu nele algo diferente do normal, o que exatamente ela não saberia dizer. Talvez, apenas talvez, fosse o que ela queria que fosse. E talvez então seu amor fosse correspondido. Mas não, aquilo não era possível, ela sabia. Professor e aluna? Não mesmo. Por mais que Snape gostasse dela, ele jamais se entregaria.  
  
A aula acabou como transcorreu, normal para os outros, diferente apenas para ela. Mas agora ela estava com um pensamento em mente. Algo que era antes incogitável, mas que depois de um olhar, ela poderia tentar. Quem sabe, se falasse com ele... Mas como? Teria que ter algo em mente, um plano bem elaborado para entrar na toca da serpente. Mas como calcular friamente os sentimentos? Os dele e os dela própria? Mas ainda era algo a se pensar, pois ela não conseguiria continuar assim. E ao deitar naquela noite, mais uma vez não dormiu. Desta vez porque atravessaria um futuro, de alguma maneira entraria na vida de Severo.  
  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro  
  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Agradecimentos: quero mandar um beijo especial pelo apoio dado à: Sarah Snape, Noctivague, Lillith1, Carol, Magalud e Clio3. Obrigada meninas, é o review de vocês que não me deixa parar de escrever!!!  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
